


To be with You

by Storia_Historia



Category: Original Works
Genre: Culture Shock, F/F, Fluff, Pastel/Goth dynamic, Racism, domestic life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Julie tidak repot-repot menimpali. Ia melipat tangannya dan tidur merunduk di atas meja. Tentunya ia tak menyadari jika Kristyn tersenyum melihat kelakuannya (yang menurut Kristyn) menggemaskan, dan Kristyn tidak menyadari jika Julie mendapatkan mimpi buruk.





	To be with You

**Author's Note:**

> For Nina. My partner in crime.

                Tapi kini langit justru semakin kelam dan bukan salahnya mengumpati aplikasi cuaca di ponselnya yang semakin lama semakin ketinggalan zaman. _Sekarang standar OS marshmallow, dan kau masih terjebak dengan jellybean?!_ Kira-kira itu yang dikatakan Kristyn saat gadis balerina itu iseng mengotak-atik ponsel yang ditinggalkannya di sofa apartemen sewaan mereka.

Omong-omong Kristyn, gadis itu pula yang menyebabkannya menunggu di halaman parkir gedung olahraga tanpa kanopi yang tentunya takkan melindungi kendaraan-kendaraan malang yang ditinggalkan disana jika hujan tiba. Berulang kali ia memeriksa aplikasi chattingnya dan awan gelap langit Brooklyn akhir musim semi.

Setelah lebih dari lima menit, ponselnya bergetar dan wajah ceria Kristyn muncul dilayarnya. Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol angkat.

“Dimana kau?”

“ _Jangan benci aku, Yulia! Tapi latihanku takkan selesai hingga sekitar enam puluh menit lagi. Kau boleh menunggu di kafe terdekat, pesanlah sesuatu! Aku gantikan uangnya oke?”_

Dia meringis saat mendengar suara yang terlalu keras itu, namun ia terlalu malas untuk menekan tombol volume.

“Enam puluh—itu satu jam! Dan itu Julie, bukan Yulia!”

“ _Dan kau tak mau kehujanan, bukan? Ayolah, Yulia. Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan parfait Supreme Chocolate Oreo._ ”

“Apa kau baru saja berusaha menyuapku dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terkena diabetes?”

“ _Secara teknis, ya._ ”

“Kau dan mulut manismu...”

“ _Oh, kau belum tahu saja ‘kan?”_ Ada sesuatu di nada bicara Kristyn, dan Julie pura-pura tak peduli jika pipinya memerah.

“Satu jam, oke!”

“ _Aw, I love you too!_ ”

Dan disinilah ia, melirik ke arah seberang jalan dimana diantara gedung-gedung apartemen tua itu berdiri sebuah kafe dengan neon kuning membentuk ‘DIAMANTE CAFE’ berkerlip ramah pada siapapun yang berjalan melewatinya. Maka ia melepas helmnya dan menarik kunci motor, sekali lagi memeriksa layar ponsel jika saja Kristyn berubah pikiran. Tetes hujan mulai membasahi jalanan penuh debu ini saat Julie menyebrangi zebra cross yang sudah pudar.

\---

                Jika pakaian dan make-up goth nya saja sudah sangat kontras ketimbang pengunjung kafe lainnya yang hanya mengenakan hoodie atau sekedar seragam pulang kerja, maka wajah asianya semakin membuatnya menjadi objek perhatian. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang antrian, berharap tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara kecuali pelayan kafe itu sendiri tentunya.

“Satu Supreme Chocolate Oreo, trims.” Ujarnya singkat. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk, kembali mengulang pesanan Julie sebagai konfirmasi dan kemudian meneriakkannya kepada rekannya di dapur. Dengan wajah yang sudah kusut itu, pelayan itu masih sempat memberikan senyum sebelum mempersilahkan Julie mencari tempat duduknya.

“ _Asian chick_.” Siul seseorang saat Julie melewati meja ke dua belas, tapi Julie mengabaikannya. Ia menempati meja terujung yang masih kosong, kembali memainkan ponselnya meski segala notifikasi telah habis diperiksanya sejak antre tadi.

Rupanya hujan semakin deras, dan tampaknya memakan parfait bukan sesuatu yang banyak membantu. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan jaket kulitnya di bagasi motor.

Mereka menayangkan sesuatu tentang baseball di salah satu sudut kafe, beberapa orang termasuk muda-mudi tampak sibuk melontarkan komentar ‘profesional’ mereka alih-alih mendengarkan penyiar lapangan. Baik Julie maupun orang-orang lain di kafe ini, semuanya terjebak hujan yang sepertinya takkan berhenti hingga satu jam kedepan.

Parfaitnya tiba sekitar lima menit kemudian, lebih kecil dari yang dibayangkannya tapi tersarahlah—toh Kristyn berjanji akan mengganti uangnya, dan sejauh ini Kristyn belum pernah ingkar akan janji-janjinya.

Julie baru saja menyendokkan suap ketiga saat tiga sosok lelaki dengan bau badan mengerikan duduk mengisi kursi kosong dihadapannya. Salah seorang dari tiga lelaki ini ia kenali sebagai orang yang tadi menyahutinya dari meja dua belas. _Oh bagus, sekarang apa?_

“Konichiwa, xie xie.” Kata salah seorang dari mereka, dan Julie berusaha keras untuk tidak mati tersedak parfaitnya. Ia enggan membalas maupun sekedar memandang kelompok orang aneh itu. _Beberapa orang.. terlalu bodoh dan tak pantas diajak berinteraksi_. Suara Kristyn mengiang di kepalanya.

Julie memilih untuk konsentrasi pada eskrim coklat dingin yang bercampur oreo, strawberry, meises, dan segala hal-hal manis lainnya.  Sesuatu yang benar bisa membuatnya diabetes. _Dan orang waras lain memilih coklat panas._

“Kau pikir dia mengerti Inggris?” Bisik lelaki di kiri sebrangnya pada kawan berambut hijaunya yang berdiri bersandar di bingkai kursi. Lawan bicaranya angkat bahu, namun lelaki lainnya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan tatto bertuliskan omong kosong tampak menyeringai.

“Dia mengabaikan kita. Entah dia memang tidak mengerti atau dia hanya jalang yang jual mahal.” Timpalnya.

Tapi Julie, sungguh hanya _tidak peduli_. Ia melirik ke arah pelayan yang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan dan pengunjung lainnya yang sibuk menikmati hidangan mereka. Tentu takkan ada yang sempat melihat ketidaknyamanan Julie disini. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya. Masih empat puluh lima menit hingga Kristyn selesai dengan latihannya.

“Sebutkan namamu, manis. Kimiko? Chun-Li?”

Maka dengan tangan terkepal, Julie yang sudah muak menggeram: “Enyahlah.”

Tiga orang itu tampak terkejut dalam artian mengolok-olok. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun tak cukup keras untuk menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Oh kami takkan macam-macam jika saja kau mau memberikan nomor ponselmu!” Goda lelaki berambut hijau sembari membuka jaketnya, memamerkan kilau pistol tanpa sarung disana.

_Fuck._

“Aku akan berteriak, atau menelepon polisi.” Gertak Julie sembari mengetik 911 di layar ponselnya, bersiap untuk menekan tombol panggilan. Ketiga orang akhirnya mengangkat tangan mereka, panik.

“Whoa, baiklah. Kami pergi, kami pergi. Nikmati hidanganmu.” Kata si lelaki bertatto sembari menyikut temannya untuk berdiri. Mereka sempat menoleh kepada Julie lagi sebelum menghilang dibalik kerumunan penonton baseball.

Julie menghela napas lega. Ini jauh lebih baik dari ratusan skenario menyedihkan yang  dibayangkan. Maka ia melirik parfaitnya yang mulai menggenang dan menghabiskannya tanpa mempedulikan rasa. Orang-orang brengsek tadi telah menghilangkan nafsu makannya dan semoga Tuhan mengutuk mereka.

\---

                Kristyn menghampiri mejanya, basah kuyup dari kepala ke ujung kaki. Jaket merah muda yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak lebih menyedihkan, namun senyum jenaka masih sempat ia usungkan. Julie sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mencari-cari pelayan untuk meminjam handuk atau semacamnya.

“Oh Yulia, kau tak perlu melakukan itu!”

Julie dan pelayan itu menatap perempuan (yang lebih tampak seperti golden retriever basah) itu tak percaya.

“Baiklah, aku membutuhkannya.” Desah Kristyn, menyerah.

“Dan coklat panas, tolong?” Tambah Julie. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya.

Mereka kembali duduk setelah Kristyn mendapatkan handuknya. Perempuan itupun mulai mengeringkan rambut dan mengelap wajahnya. Julie mulai mengomel tentang kebodohan Kristyn yang berlari menembus hujan alih-alih menunggu di gedungnya. Tanggapan Kristyn hanya anggukan dan janji takkan mengulanginya lagi, membuat Julie menggulingkan bola matanya.

“Jadi, bagaimana Supreme Oreo mu?”

“Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Tapi ya, itu cukup lezat jika saja hujan tidak turun dan orang-orang itu tak menggangguku.” Julie melirik gerobolan tadi yang kini tampak ikut terbawa suasana pertandingan. Kristyn ikut melirik kearah kerumunan itu, bingung.

“Mereka bersorak terlalu keras?”

“Bukan begitu—Sudahlah, kembali ke betapa bodohnya dirimu yang minggu depan tampil tapi berhujan-hujan ria seolah badanmu imun terhadap penyakit.”

“Aw Yulia, kau khawatir padaku? Manis sekali!”

“Satu-satunya yang ku khawatirkan adalah jika suatu saat nanti kau celaka karena kebodohanmu!” Pipi Julie sungguh _tidak_ memerah. Ia berterimakasih saat pelayan tadi meletakkan coklat panas di meja mereka.

“Hm hmm.” Kristyn mulai menyesap coklatnya, menghela napas saat tubuhnya perlahan menghangat seiring waktu. Sementara itu Julie melirik kearah jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan. Sudah tak sederas beberapa menit lalu, namun sepertinya cukup lama hingga benar-benar berhenti.

“Tak perlu risau soal waktu. Lagipula kau tak ada kelas besok, bukan?”

“Aku hanya ingin tidur.” Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panjang.

“ _Well,_ tidurlah. Kubangunkan begitu reda.”

Julie tidak repot-repot menimpali. Ia melipat tangannya dan tidur merunduk di atas meja. Tentunya ia tak menyadari jika Kristyn tersenyum melihat kelakuannya (yang menurut Kristyn) menggemaskan, dan Kristyn tidak menyadari jika Julie mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

\---

                Lima belas menit kemudian, Kristyn membangunkannya. Menunjuk kearah jalanan becek yang memantulkan warna-warni lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung pertokoan, setidaknya tak ada lagi tetesan hujan. Julie menggeram saat tulang punggungnya berbunyi begitu ia berdiri.

Ia melihat sekeliling kafe yang mulai sepi. Kerumunan penonton baseball pun telah membubarkan diri, termasuk tiga lelaki mengerikan tadi.

“Ada masalah?” Tanya Kristyn penasaran. Tapi Julie mengibaskan tangannya dan mengajak Kristyn untuk kembali ke gedung olahraga, mengajaknya pulang. Tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah balerina itu, namun ia langsung membuangnya dan menggandeng tangan Julie menyebrangi jalan.

“Kau mau aku yang menyetir?” Tawar Kristyn. Lagi-lagi Julie menggeleng dan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan helm (yang juga pink) dan naik ke kursi belakang. Setidaknya Julie tak menolak saat Kristyn memeluk punggungnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Begitu mereka sampai di apartemen, Julie langsung melepaskan pakaian basahnya, melemparkannya ke ember cucian dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Ia berusaha untuk meraih remot TV di meja kopi dengan kakinya. Ia terlalu malas untuk duduk berdiri dan mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara itu Kristyn menyibukkan dirinya dibawah shower air panas, dan ia takkan keluar hingga hanya Tuhan-Yang-Tahu kapan.

Mereka menayangkan kehidupan jerapah Afrika di Discovery Channel, dan Julie bahkan tak benar-benar memperhatikan hingga ia tertidur di tengah tayangan.

\---

                Kristyn mengguncang pelan bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kasur di kamar. Ia tak tahu pukul berapa sekarang, namun mereka tak lagi menanyangkan jerapah di TV.

“Atau kau mau secangkir teh sebelum tidur lagi?”

Julie melirik Kristyn yang sudah berbalut piyama. Rambut pirangnya pun telah kering dan cahaya lampu membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat. Julie mendengar ketel yang berteriak mendidih dari arah dapur, dan ia bisa mendengar hujan yang mengetuki jendela apartemen mereka di luar sana. Secangkir teh adalah ide yang bagus.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang sama dengan teh hangat di tangan. Tak seperti Julie yang menikmati tehnya dengan hikmat, Kristyn meneguknya bak meneguk air. Julie berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya lagi.

“Beritahu aku,” kata Kristyn setelah menyelesaikan tehnya. “kenapa kau memasang tampang itu semenjak kita meninggalkan kafe itu. Aku takkan percaya jika jawabannya hanya sekedar ‘aku lelah Kristyn, aku hanya butuh tidur’ ya?”

Julie mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menatap Kristyn seolah-olah ia mempunyai dua kepala. Kristyn mengangkat salah satu alisnya, masih menunggu jawaban.

“Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hanya beberapa orang yang tak paham konsep keberagaman.”

“Bertemu orang yang menyangka dirimu sebagai pemain JAV lagi?”

Julie hampir tersedak tehnya.

“ _Well_.” Timpalnya. Ia mengangkat bahu, meminta Kristyn tak benar-benar menganggap serius permasalahan itu.

“ _Well,_ ” Ulang Kristyn. “aku bisa memberi mereka pelajaran kalau kau mau mendesrkripsikan ciri-ciri mereka.”

Itu membuat Julie terkekeh. “Aku sudah menduga jika sekolah baletmu sebenarnya tempat pelatihan mata-mata Russia, dan nama aslimu Kristina Romanova!”

Disini Kristyn pura-pura menutup mulutnya terkejut, dia meminta belas kasih pada Julie agar tidak diserahkan pada CIA. Dia akan melakukan apapun termasuk tidur dengan Julie, katanya. Itu membuat tawa Julie semakin menjadi, ia harus meletakkan tehnya yang baru setengah habis di kaki sofa.

Mereka terhenyak dalam hening yang menghangatkan, seolah-olah ketukan hujan di luar hanyalah musik latar. Kristyn memperhatikan tayangan dokumentasi ikan hering di layar TV, sementara Julie memperhatikan Kristyn yang memperhatikan TV.

“Kristyn,” Panggil Julie. Lawan bicaranya ber’hm’ ria dengan mata tak lepas dari tayangan. “kenapa kau terus memanggilku Yulia?”

Perempuan pirang itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas: “Bukankah itu yang tertulis di kartu identitasmu? Yulia Iskandar?”

“ _Yeah,_ tapi orang-orang memilih Julie Alexander.”

“Hmph. Tak sesulit itu mengeja nama Yulia bukan?”

Julie mengangkat bahunya. Katanya ia hanya ingin mempermudah orang lain saat memanggilnya. Tapi raut di wajah Kristyn justru masam. Jika orang lain mampu mengeja Shostakovitch dan Tchaikovsky, seharusnya mereka lebih mampu mengeja Yulia Iskandar.

“Apakah itu yang membuatmu risau?” Nada bicaranya menyiratkan _hal sepele macam itu?_

Julie mendesah. “Aku adalah orang asing di negeri yang asing. Mungkin terdengar mengelikan, tapi aku masih belum bisa pulih dari _culture shock_ sejak lima tahun lalu.”

Perempuan itu menceritakan segala hal berbau rasisme yang pernah ditimpakan orang padanya, mulai dari enggannya seorang lelaki menyingkir dari jalannya di sebuah gang sempit hingga beberapa pelecehan seksual. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika air mata mulai menggenang di wajahnya.

“Aku bahkan masih terbata jika harus berbicara dengan bahasa terkutuk ini, dan mereka tak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk selalu menerjemahkan segala sesuatu di kepala sebelum bicara!”

“Oh Yulia.” Kristyn menarik perempuan itu dalam pelukannya, dan tangisan Julie pun pecah.

“Aku merindukan kampung halaman yang tak lagi mau menerimaku. Aku benar-benar tersesat.” Ujarnya sesegukan. Kristyn bisa merasakan bahunya yang mulai basah dengan air mata, namun ia mengusap pelan kepala Julie, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkannya.

Meski sudah dua tahun bersama dengan Julie, bukan berarti Kristyn tahu segala-galanya. Mereka bertemu sewaktu mereka sama-sama bekerja di sebuah minimarket. Untuk Kristyn yang bekerja sambilan sekedar mencari tambahan biaya hidup, dan Julie bekerja karena pekerjaan itu satu-satunya yang ia dapatkan.

Kristyn pernah menyaksikan seorang pengunjung memaki Julie karena ia merasa Julie telah menipunya dengan mengatakan kupon belanjanya telah kadaluarsa. Wanita tua itu mengatai Julie sebagai jalang perampok pekerjaan, menurutnya anaknya yang kini pengangguran seharusnya mampu mengisi posisi Julie. Benar-benar skenario menjijikkan. Beruntungnya Julie diselamatkan oleh sang menejer yang secara halus mengusir wanita tua itu.

Kini sosok Julie yang terlalu lelah tidur dalam pelukannya, dan setelah usaha Kristyn untuk membangunkannya tak membuahkan hasil, ia pun menggendong perempuan itu dengan mudahnya dan membaringkannya di kasur di kamarnya. Kristyn cukup terkejut saat menyadari Julie meraih lengan bajunya, membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Kristyn. Itu membuat Julie mengerenyitkan dahi.

“ _Stay._ ” Bisik Julie pada akhirnya. Wajah perempuan itu tampak memerah. Hal itu membuat Kristyn tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu, minggir. Kasur ini tak cukup besar untuk kita berdua.”

Julie menggumamkan sesuatu dengan bahasa ibunya sebelum akhirnya bergeser, memberikan cukup ruang bagi Kristyn untuk berbaring. Perempuan itu memunggungi Kristyn, dan hal ini ia terjemahkan sebagai undangan untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

Maka itulah yang dilakukan Kristyn. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Julie, dan Julie mendekat pada sentuhannya. Kristyn menggumamkan selamat tidur sebelum mencium bagian atas kepala Julie dan tanggapan yang ia dapat hanyalah sekedar anggukan.

 

\---

                Saat Kristyn membuka kedua matanya, bagian kasur didepannya sudah dingin dan Julie tak ada disana. Dirinya sempat panik jika saja hidungnya tak mencium aroma rempah-rempah dan suara gesekan spatula dengan wajan. Dengan gontai ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

“Pagi, Tukang Tidur.” Sahut Julie tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya. Kristyn bisa mencium bawang, cabai, telur, dan rempah-rempah lain yang tidak ia  tahu namanya. Tampaknya Julie sedang memasak nasi goreng.

“Pagi juga, Puteri Cantik.” Kristyn menyeka wajahnya di westafel dan melirik secangkir teh yang masih mengepul di meja konter. Ia melirik Julie yang menanggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa _Ya, itu teh untukmu_. Kristyn belum pernah merasa sesenang ini, kali ini ia mencoba sedikit lebih menikmati tehnya sembari menonton Julie memasak.

“Kau libur hari ini? Tak ada rencana terbang ke negara bagian lain?” Tanya Julie memecah keheningan. Kristyn meletakkan tehnya sebelum menjawab:

“Tidak hingga esok lusa. Mereka membutuhkanku untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan direktur Google.”

“Whoa. Terdengar keren.”

“Dan aroma masakanmu terasa harum.”

Julie tertawa kecil sebelum mematikan kompornya. Ia menuangkan nasi gorengnya keatas dua piring berbeda dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Kristyn. Perempuan pirang itu baru sadar jika dirinya belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin sore.

“Ini lezat!” Seru Kristyn girang. Belum pernah ia memakan sesuatu dengan rasa sekaya ini. Di seberangnya, Julie tampak bangga dengan dirinya. Dia berterimakasih atas pujian Kristyn. Perempuan berambut pirang itu menggeleng, seharusnya ia yang berterimakasih.

Kemudian Julie tampak sedikit canggung. Ia menepuk-nepuk meja granit itu setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

“Kau tahu, Kristyn. Soal semalam..”

“Hm, kau tak perlu membicarakannya jika menurutmu itu yang baik.” Tapi dengan cepat Julie menggeleng.

“Tidak, tidak! Maksudku, aku ingin berterimakasih untuk hal itu. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik.”

“ _Well_ , aku mencintaimu. Membuatmu merasa lebih baik adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku mencuci otakmu agar bergabung dengan kelompok mata-mata Russia ku.”

Julie kembali tertawa.

Tampaknya cuaca lebih bersahabat pagi ini. Masih terdapat genangan air sisa hujan semalam, dan itu semakin membuat suasana lebih menyegarkan. Mereka bisa melakukan jogging atau sekedar berjalan di taman hari ini, tawar Kristyn. Julie mengangguk, menyetujui usulan perempuan itu.

“Kau tahu, Yulia? Jika rumah lah yang kau butuhkan, maka aku bersedia sepenuh hati untuk memberikannya padamu. Apapun caranya.” Kristyn beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih piringnya dan piring kosong Julie untuk dicuci.

“Itu terdengar manis, dan terlalu dramatis.” Julie ikut beranjak dan merapikan kursi dan mengelap meja konter itu. Ia menghampiri sosok Kristyn yang sedang mengeringkan peralatan makan mereka. Kristyn terlonjak saat Julie memeluknya dari belakang dan mulai menciumi punggung lehernya.

“Aku nyaris menjatuhkan piring ini, kau tahu?” Kristyn dengan hati-hati meletakkan piring terakhir di rak, dan Julie belum melepaskannya.

“Kau tidak seceroboh itu bukan?” Gerutu Julie manja. Kemudian perempuan itu berseru pelan saat Kristyn tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap wajahnya langsung. Sebuah seringai jenaka tampak di bibirnya.

“Kau mau bermain licik? Baiklah, dengan senang hati kulayani.” Kristyn dengan kekuatan tak manusiawinya menggendong Julie dan membawanya ke sofa di ruang tengah yang tak cukup jauh. Perempuan dalam gendongannya tak melepaskan pelukannya di leher Kristyn saat Kristyn melemparkannya (secara teknis) ke sofa itu sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh diatasnya.

Julie hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentang berjalan di taman, namun Kristyn telah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya, membuatnya membatalkan rencananya. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah meleleh dan hanya sentuhan Kristyn lah yang membuatnya tetap sadar jika ia masih berada di bumi.

Julie—atau Yulia pernah mendengar pepatah tentang rumah yang tidak selalu berupa bangunan dari rangka besi dan beton. Tetapi juga dalam wujud seseorang yang membuatmu merasa berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Untuk Yulia yang merupakan orang asing di negeri asing, saat ia memikirkan rumah, itu berarti ia memikirkan sesuatu yang ia cintai. Bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika sesuatu itu adalah bersama dengan Kristyn.

 

END


End file.
